Choices
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: Contains a HoH spoiler so don't read if you don't want to spoil it...Jason and Piper fluffy stuff...the inside is much better than the summary I promise...


**Ok this is something that I came up with sorta on the spot...I loved reading the House Of Hades and hoping for some Jasper but there wasn't much...WARNING THIS CONTAINS A SPOILER SO DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ HOH YET! If you still want to read it then be my guest and don't say I didn't warn you about the spoiler. I hope you guys enjoy this and let me know how you guys like it...does it make sense to ship Jasper but absolutely hate Jason? Well read, enjoy, review, and RawR! :D**

* * *

Piper knew, even though he kept telling her that there was nothing to get jealous about, she knew that Reyna was always on his mind. What was Piper trying to kid herself into believing; Reyna and Jason really did have something there. She sat on the deck of the Argo II and looked out at the stars. She hadn't said anything to Jason about her growing suspicion because she knew that he would just tell her what he said before.

"Why does everything have to be so difficult." She whispered.

"Hey Pipes, what's wrong?" it was Jason.

"Nothing." She lied.

He sat next to her and dangled his legs under the railing like she was doing, "You looked troubled."

She looked over at him, "There's nothing wrong."

He frowned, "You know you can tell me right Pipes?"

"I would if there was anything to tell you." She smiled but she knew that it was faltering because Jason frowned.

"Pipes there is something wrong." He whispered.

"I promise you Jason there's nothing wrong. I'm just glad that we've got Percy and Annabeth back." She smiled she tried to put some charmspeak into her words.

"Pipes…" Jason frowned.

"Look nothing's wrong I promise you." She lied.

Jason wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, "Piper I know you better than to believe that."

She buried her face in his shoulder, "There's nothing wrong."

"Pipes…" he whispered but trailed off and began rubbing soothing circles on her back, "There is something wrong."

She pulled her face out of his shoulder, "Tell me the truth."

He looked at her gently, "The truth about what Pipes?"

"The truth about your feelings for Reyna." She whispered.

Jason looked at her and then kissed the top of her head, "There's nothing you have to worry about."

"That's what you always say and I know that there is something to worry about! I want the truth Jason." Piper cried.

"Shh Pipes." Jason whispered softly. He pulled her close again and rubbed her back until he calmed her down.

"Jason I'm serious I want the entire truth." Piper said.

"Piper there is nothing that you need to worry about or be jealous over." He whispered.

Piper looked at him, "What do you plan on doing after we're done with this whole Gaea thing?"

Jason just blinked at her, "What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean Jason!" she hissed. He had never seen Piper mad at him and honestly it scared him.

"Piper…" he began but she tore away from him and ran off to her dorm.

Jason sighed and decided to let her cool down for awhile. Piper had never once been mad at him or at least she never showed that she was ever mad at him. He knew what choice he made when he talked to Auster but he never did tell Piper and Leo about that choice. He wondered if that was what Piper was talking about.

Jason stood and ran down the hall to Piper's room. He tried opening the door but it was locked. He knocked on the door.

"Go away I don't want to talk to anyone!" she called.

"Piper please open the door." Jason said.

"No! I don't want to talk to you." She called.

Percy stuck his head out of his dorm, for someone who went through Tartarus and back he looked better, "What's going on?"

Jason waved him off but Percy stepped out into the hall. He walked over and looked at Jason, "May I?"

Jason shrugged, "Sure."

Percy knocked on the door gently, "Hey Piper can you talk to me?"

There were sounds of sniffles behind the door, "Who is it?"

"It's me Percy." Percy replied.

She opened the door ever so slightly, "Why?"

"You sounded upset." Percy said giving Piper a big smile.

Piper noticed Jason standing off in the background, "Thanks but I think I'll be ok."

"Are you sure?" Percy asked her.

Piper nodded after a moment of hesitation, "I'll be fine."

"Well you know where to find me if you need anything." Percy smiled.

"Thanks Percy." Piper said.

With that she shut the door and they could hear quiet sobs. Moments later Leo's door opened and he appeared, "What's wrong with Piper?"

"She's mad at me." Jason said.

Leo nodded and walked over to the door. If there was anyone who could get Piper to talk it would be Leo, "Beauty Queen you have three seconds to open this door and let me in."

His voice was soft but there was still firmness in it. Slowly enough the door opened about three inches and Leo could see Piper's face, "I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

"Well I think you need to talk to the Bad Boy Supreme." Leo said stopping the door from closing with his foot.

He slipped into her room leaving Jason and Percy outside in the hallway. Percy was frowning and rubbing his chin that was beginning to grow a little scraggly, "Usually it works with Annabeth when I do that."

"Piper's a different kind of girl." Jason said, "She doesn't abide by most rules."

Percy chuckled, "Neither does Annabeth."

Moments later Leo poked his head out of the door and grinned, "Jason she would like to convene with you."

Jason jumped up from where he was slumped against the wall and practically knocked Leo over in the process. Piper was sitting on her bed cross-legged playing with her dagger.

Jason shut the door behind him and walked over to Piper. Whatever Leo did to make Piper listen Jason wanted to know for further reference. He sat on the edge of the bed making sure he gave Piper her distance, "Hey you wanted to talk?"

Piper looked over at him, "Jason what are you going to do after the whole prophecy thing is over? Are you going back to Camp Jupiter or are you going to stay at Camp Half-Blood?"

Jason looked at her and ran his fingers through her hair, "Piper I would never leave you or Leo….I'm staying at Camp Half-Blood."

Piper looked at him, "Are you just saying that?"

He shook his head, "No I'm not. When I visited with Auster I had to make a choice. I chose to stay because I feel like I'm home when I'm at Camp Half-Blood."

Piper looked at him, "Is that why you gave Frank praetor?"

Jason nodded, "That is exactly why."

Piper threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately, "I'm sorry that I was ever mad at you."

"It's nothing I can see where you're coming from." Jason whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap, "Besides I never felt like I was at home when I was at Camp Jupiter."

Piper rested her head on his chest, "Really?"

Jason nodded, "I feel at home when I'm at Camp Half-Blood, besides I don't think I could survive without you and Leo."

Piper smiled and kissed him again. Jason was positive that he made the right choice by staying with her and Leo at Camp Half-Blood. Besides now he didn't have to deal with the stress of Praetor or Octavian. Not to mention his sister would be around Camp Half-Blood more than she'd ever be around Camp Jupiter.

So he and Piper spent their night just like that. Cuddling without a care in the world at the moment and Jason prayed to Aphrodite that nothing would come along and ruin said moment. Finally they both fell asleep in the other's arms and for once Jason felt like he was home. Wherever Piper was, and Leo of course, that's where home was.


End file.
